


Decoration

by CrazyJanaCat



Series: Harrymort One-shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Come Eating, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Insertion, Piercings, Rough Sex, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:18:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7788193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJanaCat/pseuds/CrazyJanaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one was on the day he officially became the ruler of Wizarding Britain. But the boy had looked so absolutely stunning with his new decoration that he couldn’t help himself. He needed to see more of them on his prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decoration

The first one he did was on the first anniversary of his victory.

He did it while fucking the boy from behind. His arms tied to the headboards over his head, leaving his entire back stretched out and unprotected, the perfect canvas for Voldemort’s design. He used the entire expanse of the boy’s back to draw the picture of a giant winged snake, breathing fire.

Harry had screamed himself hoarse that day, the first time in a long while that he had made noise again while Voldemort fucked him. the Dark Lord hadn’t realized how much he’d missed the sound of him crying out in pain and the whimpers before he passed out.

Shortly after Harry had gone completely limp, Voldemort spilled his seed with a groan and quickly finished up the tattoo. It was throbbing and the pale skin around the picture was inflamed and bright red. When Voldemort touched the tip of his wand, he noticed it was hot as well and he smirked.

Next time, he would use muggle tools to make the tattoo.

.              .              .               .              .

He kept his promise to himself, as another year later, he tied Harry down on his back this time on an operation table. Harry was struggling, but he could barely move even half an inch in his tight leather bonds. His neck was stuck in a thick leather collar that Voldemort favoured on the boy lately.

“Sit still. It will only hurt even more if you struggle,” Voldemort commanded him as he sat down next to the strapped down body.

“Screw you!” Harry spat in reply, jerking his bonds as hard as he could while glaring hatefully at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort sighed exasperatedly and pressed the tattoo needle against the boy’s chest, right over his heart. To his annoyance, Harry stayed quiet as he tattooed the symbol of the Deathly Hallows on his breast, only occasionally letting out a soft, pained groan.

When he was finished, he fucked Harry in the tied up position before plugging him up with a large vibrator and leaving him tied up for as long as Voldemort felt like it. Next time would be more painful, Voldemort assured himself bitterly as he went back to his daily duties.

.              .              .               .              .

He only waited a few months this time before he decided on a new mark. He had Harry tied up on his bed, arms and legs spread and tied to the corners to give him perfect access while he played with the boy’s cock. He decided on the Dark Mark this time, on his upper right thigh, close to where his leg met his torso. He made sure to make it as painful as possible this time around and he greatly enjoyed the screams he received before he was finally done.

He fucked the boy again afterwards while licking up his tears. They tasted delicious.

.              .              .               .              .

About half a year later, Voldemort decided to try yet something new. He was twisting the boy’s nipples while he fucked him roughly, and this led to the discovery of their sensitivity. This had sparked an interest and for a while he had fun twisting, licking, biting and pinching the swollen red nubs before the idea struck him suddenly.

It was obvious Harry had some idea what he was planning when Voldemort carried a sterilized piercing needle in his hand during his next visit. The boy was eyeing the sharp object warily the whole time as he waited for whatever Voldemort had planned for him this time around.

He balked and struggled when the Dark Lord gripped his right nipple between his fingers and pinched it while readying the needle to pierce through the sensitive skin. A soft whimper was all the sound he made as the needle went through his body and was replaced by a silver barbell piercing. He didn’t stop there and instead switched to the other nipple before piercing that one too, decorating the left with a golden ring. He roughly pulled both new piercing, making Harry groan and whine in pain before he left.

Next time, he’d pierce a more painful spot.

.              .              .               .              .

The wide spider gag is absolutely delectable with the way it stretched Harry’s pink, plump lips almost painfully wide, but Voldemort took little time to appreciate the sight, too eager to get down to business. It’s an easy spell that trapped the boy’s tongue outside his mouth, giving Voldemort the perfect opportunity to force the piercing needle through the tip. Harry whined desperately, his eyes falling closed and wetting with unshed tears from the pain.

The muscle was soft and tough at the same time, making it harder to push the needle all the way through, but eventually, Voldemort managed. He switched the needle quickly for a golden barbell and pulled roughly. Harry screamed behind the gag. Voldemort grinned and put a sanitizer charm on the boy’s mouth to keep the piercing from getting infected.

He released the tongue again and put his wand away before removing his robes. Harry’s eyes widened and new tears leaked down his face as he realized what Voldemort was planning. Voldemort just grinned and pushed his cock into Harry’s mouth, groaning as he felt the heated, swollen flesh of Harry’s tongue writhe against him. The piercing felt great and the Dark Lord moaned loudly.

Eventually, Voldemort came violently inside the teen’s mouth from watching the tearful face of his captive. Next time would be even better.

.              .              .               .              .

He only waited three weeks before he decided on a new piercing for his pet. He did it while fucking him again, taking Harry on his back while he played with the boy’s penis for a while. Once he grow bored of pulling and squeezing the sensitive flesh, he took the piercing needle in hand and pressed it against the tip if the half-hard penis of his captive.

Harry whimpered into his gag as he saw this and shook his head, eyes wide and fearful. Voldemort just smirked at him and pierced the head of the cock he was holding, grunting as Harry tightened around him, becoming like a vice as his hips jerked at the sudden pain of the needle. As Voldemort looked up again, he saw tears rolling down his former enemy’s face and he leaned down to lick them up.

As he sat back up, he switched the needle for a golden ring and fastened it quickly before looping his finger through it and yanking it. Harry gave a loud, delicious shriek in agony and bucked his hips, trying to get Voldemort’s hands off of him. It didn’t work of course, and it only spurred Voldemort on to pull even harder, revelling in the muffled screams and cries from the young man. He sped up his thrusting as he pulled and twisted the new piercing. The extra stimulations of the pained jerks of Harry’s hips and the contracting and tensing of his inner muscles had him come undone in record time and soon had him spilling his seed deep inside Harry with a loud moan.

He definitely should pierce Harry’s cock more often to get that feeling back.

.              .              .               .              .

His next session with Harry went different than the ones before. Harry had tried to escape, nearly succeeded too. He had gotten past the guards, stole one of their wands and stupefied them all before taking off. He’d successfully duelled another three of his followers before he was finally apprehended by Voldemort himself.

The Dark Lord had tortured his wayward prize while at the same time striking down all of those who had fallen at the young man’s hands during his escape attempt. There was no room for failure in the Dark Lord’s ranks and they should all learn this. Well, the ones who hadn’t yet disappointed him would learn, as those who had were all dead.

Eventually, he’d dragged Harry back to his room, the young man’s body heavily weakened by being held under the Cruciatus Curse for several minutes and tied him up on the bed. He fucked Harry dry, without any preparation. Harry had cried and screamed in agony the whole time, but Voldemort didn’t let up.

“You are _mine_!” he had growled while pushing into the shivering body beneath him with brute force.  
“You belong to me! All of you is mine! You won’t ever get away from me again, I’ll make sure you won’t want to!”

“I’ll always want to get away from you!” Harry had hissed back, fire still present in his green orbs even after three years in imprisonment and torture.

Voldemort growled and fucked him harder, forcing a loud, broken whine from Harry. He sneered angrily and pulled out his wand, pressing it against Harry’s collarbone. As magic flowed onto his skin, Harry screamed in agony once more, his entire body seizing up, clamping down on the intrusion in his arse as words etched into his skin in golden Parselscript.

Voldemort focused all his magic on the enchantment while also making sure to make it as painful as possible as an added punishment. The words itself, spelling _‘Cum Dumpster’_ would be a reminder to Harry of what he was and would stay for the remainder of his life. He also made sure to add a small enchantment that it would still be read correctly in  the mirror instead of backwards. This was a reminder for Harry, after all, not for Voldemort. He knew perfectly well what Harry was.

Once he was done, Harry had quieted down and gone limp. One glance down at the body he was fucking, Voldemort saw that he had blacked out and grinned. He quickly finished, spilling inside the unresponsive youngster before standing up. He glanced down at the naked body, still tied by the wrists to the bedframe. His new tattoo throbbed red against pale skin. With a huff, Voldemort turned away and strode out, leaving his rebellious prize tied up and accessible for his next visit.

.              .              .               .              .

He stopped giving Harry food after that. The elves that had before been responsible for bringing his prize breakfast and dinner (he’d never bothered with lunch in the first place. Twice a day would keep him alive just fine) had been ordered to leave him alone from now on until he decided they could start feeding him again. He wasn’t expecting to let them start again for several months though.

The Dark Lord waited three days where he only allowed his elves to bring Harry water, until one of them came to inform him that Harry had started begging for food. He had always known the boy was stubborn, but he had still, perhaps foolishly, expected him to crack a day sooner.

Voldemort strode into the room he kept Harry with determined strides. Harry lay on the bed he had been provided with, glaring weakly at his captor. Voldemort suspected that he was too weak to really get out of the bed due to hunger.

“… What do you want?” Harry asked croakily.

His voice was rough from disuse as eh very rarely spoke this past year. Not that Voldemort was bothered by his silence. He loved a challenge, and getting Harry to cry out was certainly a fun one.

“What I always want from you, Harry,” Voldemort laughed.  
“I want to fuck of course. And where better to get my dick wet than inside my Horcrux?”

Harry glowered at him but didn’t move away as Voldemort approached. The man stopped in front of Harry’s face, smirking at the apprehensive face of the young man as he pulled out his cock.

“I know you are hungry, so I’ll give you the opportunity to fill your stomach,” he said grinning.

This had Harry crawl back, his face contorted in rage and his green eyes flashing in pure loathing.

“Fuck you!” he hissed furiously.

“As you wish,” the man shrugged.  
“I don’t care which hole I use. As long as I can come.”

With that, he roughly wrestled Harry on his back and spread his legs before plunging in dryly. Harry screamed, but his struggles were weaker than usual. He passed out before the end.

Voldemort returned the next day with the same offer, only to receive the same hostility of hissed curses and hateful remarks before he took Harry from behind rough and cruel. Just like the day before, Harry passed out before Voldemort climaxed. He was tempted then to just pull out and fuck the young man’s throat anyway, but decided against it. Harry had to learn to ask for it.

The next day, Voldemort decided that he would give Harry a last chance to comply. If he still refused, he would come back the next day with a Nutrient Potion, just to make sure he would stay alive. He couldn’t allow his own Horcrux to die so pathetically as by starvation due to both their stubbornness after all. He liked to win, yes, but he liked his prize alive _more_.

Luckily, it didn’t have to come to that. When he entered the next day, Harry seemed to pique up immediately. He dragged himself off his bed with what looked like the greatest effort and crawled over to Voldemort. He was looking up with wide, hopeful eyes as he slowly undid the Dark Lord’s robes and pulled out his half-hard cock.

“P-please…” he whispered desperately, tears shimmering in his dulled green eyes.

Voldemort smirked and pushed his hips forward, pushing his cock against trembling, pliant lips.

“If you want it, you’ll have to work for it,” he replied.

Harry closed his eyes in shame, but still obediently opened his mouth and took the head of Voldemort’s prick inside, softly sucking it. The blowjob was clumsy. Before long, spit and pre-come dribbled down Harry’s chin as he messily sucked and chocked on the hard rod in his mouth. He had no technique whatsoever. Not that Voldemort had expected he would. It was the first time Voldemort ever did this without a large gag keeping Harry’s mouth open. Harry had never actually _done_ this before.

Even with Harry’s lack of experience – or perhaps because of it – Voldemort was quick to reach his orgasm. Harry hungrily swallowed every drop, probably just happy to have anything in his by now undoubtable painfully empty stomach. He pulled back quickly and stared back up at Voldemort, desperate hope shining in those almost lifeless green orbs.

“Please,” he whispered again.

Voldemort just smirked and walked back out. Behind the closed door, he could hear Harry screaming his name, begging him for food he did not give. He wouldn’t give what Harry desperately wanted until he decided his prize had learned his place. Knowing Harry’s stubbornness, he was willing to bet this could take several months to achieve.

He did bring a Nutrient Potion the following day, but kept it hidden in his robes. Harry was more wary this time around, more reluctant to wrap his lips around the Dark Lord’s cock, but he still did. He tried harder this time around, his actions more bold as he dug his tongue into the slit and licked the underside. He even took Voldemort’s cock deep down his throat several times and tried to swallow around him. Over the past two years, Voldemort had obliterated Harry’s gag-reflex by his occasional rough face-fucking. It was clear that he hoped to get what he wanted if he showed Voldemort a good time.

Voldemort immediately used this to his advantage and pulled out the potion from inside his robes, playing it off as a reward for Harry’s hard work. When he left again, Harry actually thanked him, even if it was a meek mutter of the one word. He might not be ready to admit it, but Voldemort could see then that Harry was so very close to breaking completely.

.              .              .               .              .

Harry mostly stopped fighting after that. The constant hunger drove him to obey the Dark Lord with every demand he gave. So, for the next two weeks, Voldemort visited daily and let his prize suck him off. Three times a week, he would bring a Nutrient Potions, always pressing that it was a reward for good behaviour, scaring Harry into obedience.

But eventually, as Voldemort tended to do, he grew bored. So, he decided to do something he had been planning for a while now. And like this, it would taste even sweeter than when he’d originally thought of it as he could now do it without having to restrain Harry.

He made Harry sit on the table with spread legs and feet planted next to his arse. Voldemort was buried in his arse while his hand was wrapped around Harry’s penis, jerking it to hardness. Harry looked nervous as Voldemort took the by now familiar piercing needle towards his most sensitive parts.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Harry asked softly.

Voldemort paused right before the needle touched skin and looked up, raising a non-existent eyebrow. It was the first time since his capture that Harry questioned anything Voldemort did to him.

“Because I like how they look,” he replied eventually.

He focused back on the task of piercing Harry’s penis about half an inch underneath the head. Harry gave a soft whimper and he grinned before quickly switching the needle for a silver barbell. Once that was fastened in place, he pressed the needle a little lower to repeat the motion.

“And because I like how they hurt you,” Voldemort added as an afterthought.  
“Now… I was thinking I’d start with eight of those… and then maybe a few scrotal piercings too.”

.              .              .               .              .

In about two months since he stopped feeding Harry, the young man had lost a shocking amount of weight. Even with the Nutrient Potions, Voldemort knew that keeping Harry alive on just his cum would be tricky from here on out. As such, he chose to change tactics again.

He had Harry strapped down on a bench, his arms next to his ears and his legs spread wide. A large penis gag was strapped around his head, keeping his mouth wide open and tickling the back of his throat (Voldemort had found that he loved seeing those pretty pink lips stretched around a thick shaft and had thusly changed his preferred gag from horse bit to this one) The young man looked absolutely, deliciously terrified.

His ribs stuck out far enough that Voldemort could not only count them but could actually _grab_ them if he so desired. He did of course, forcing a delicious shriek from his strapped down prize. He smirked at the sight of those wide, tearful eyes and put his tattoo gun against the upper right rib.

Harry screamed and trashed as he started to trace a black line along the ribs one by one, doing first the right side and then the left. Slowly, Harry’s thrashings slowed the further he went, until it stopped completely before Voldemort stopped. One glance up showed him that Harry was not passed out, but he wasn’t exactly conscious either. His eyes were empty as he stared upwards and while he wasn’t crying anymore, his face had several tear tracks disappearing into his hairline.

With a grin, Voldemort switched the needle and took white ink before pressing the gun back against the first rib. As he started up again, Harry gave a jerk and a low whine, but stayed completely still otherwise. That fit Voldemort just fine. He’d be there for another few hours to colour those robs, and while he enjoyed Harry’s screams and struggles, he preferred an easy job more when it was so time consuming as this.

It was definitely the last time he’d do something this big with muggle tools.

.              .              .               .              .

He started feeding Harry again afterwards, allowing Harry to return to two meals a day. They were small at first, light food that wouldn’t upset the young man’s stomach too much. He also demanded a blowjob before every single one of them, which Harry was eager to give. Anything for food, it seemed.

.              .              .               .              .

Half a week later was the third anniversary of his win, and he decided this time not to do anything fancy, but simply something humiliating. He made Harry go on all four with his legs spread and his shoulders on the bed while he tattooed three simple stripes on Harry’s left arse cheek, explaining calmly that he would add for every year they spend together like this.

Afterwards, he fucked Harry again while whispering filthy things in his ear. Harry cried so beautifully.

.              .              .               .              .

Voldemort had grown lenient towards his Horcrux. Harry had been so good lately, so sweetly obedient that he was inclined to reward him by causing less pain. He had kept one piercing idea for times like this, one that would hurt much less for the boy.

After he’d explained, Harry had been very agreeable. He too knew that it was nothing even close to what he’d been put through until now and he would allow pretty much anything to keep Voldemort from hurting him even more. He was just happy that he wasn’t going to be tortured in the name of ‘Art’ anytime soon again.

Voldemort was even so kind as to use a piercing gun for the four lowest earrings on each side. A short ‘snick’ eight times in a row and it was over. Of course, as Voldemort had planned on seven on each side, he had to still use a needle to put the last six through cartilage higher up Harry’s ear but that too was nothing like the ones on his nipples, tongue or penis, and it certainly wasn’t anything like the tattoos.

“See this, Harry?” Voldemort asked when they were done, turning Harry to look in a mirror.  
“I can be a good, gentle master too, if you deserve it. I can make you beautiful without hurting you.”

Harry had scowled but didn’t speak. That was fine. The Dark Lord didn’t care much about what Harry thought of this.

.              .              .               .              .

He should have known that Harry wouldn’t give in that easily. The boy was stubborn to a fault, always so self-righteous and filled to the brim with fighting spirit. Just a bit of hunger wouldn’t have broken him completely. He had set the base to finally break his prize with refusing him food for two months, but he’d have to play carrot and stick a while longer to really do a good job. And he would make the stick painful enough to leave Harry in tears with just the threat of it.

“Have I not been good to you?” he asked the tied up man.  
“I spoil you, love you and yet you still try to run. I had to kill two very good servants because of you.”

Harry spat curses into the penis gag and struggled in his bonds. Voldemort had him bent over his desk, arms and legs tied to the four legs, spreading him open and vulnerable. He looked beautiful like this. If only he could be more obedient…

The Dark Lord sighed when Harry kept struggling and pressed one hand on the young man’s lower back while taking a chicken’s egg from his pocket with the other. Harry finally stilled as he pressed it against his wrinkled, pink hole. He muttered something behind the gag, probably some kind of plead, but Voldemort didn’t listen and started forcing the egg in, thin side first. Harry moaned behind the gag and was quick to relax his muscles against the intrusion. He had been in Voldemort’s possession for a little over three years by now after all. He knew when to give in… some of the time.

Voldemort let the egg enter his Horcrux until the widest part was barely in before casting a small charm on it to make sure it wouldn’t move any further. After that, he left Harry’s side for a shirt moment to grab the tattoo gun from the desk near Harry’s face. By the way those vivid green eyes widened in horror, it was clear he could guess what would come next.

 _“Engorgio,”_ Voldemort muttered, pointing his wand at the egg again.

Harry shrieked and trashed when it grew to double its original size, stretching his little hole obscenely wide. The skin of the usually wrinkled furl was now stretched tight. Perfect for what Voldemort had in mind as Harry’s punishment.

He sat down on his seat and leaned forward, staring intently at the way the muscles of Harry’s arse were shivering at the strain. There was luckily no ripping of the skin, as it would complicated things, but it was clear that just a millimetre more would have done the trick. He blew air in the heated skin and chuckled as Harry jerked in his bonds in an attempt to flinch back. The boy was tense, extremely so.

“Just remember that this is punishment. You forced me to do this.”

He wasn’t going to say that he had been hoping for an opportunity to set this particular tattoo.

Smirking at the quiet sobs of terror, he pressed the tattoo needle in the skin of Harry’s stretched rim and started the machine. The screams, even muffled by the large gag – he had been using bigger ones every time Harry was used to the size. This one was long enough to have the entire head pop in his throat – were absolutely delicious.

Humming, Voldemort finished up and wiped the new tattoo dry. There, over the top of his rim in a small but very readable font, was written _‘Fill me up’_. Still, it didn’t look right to Voldemort and he frowned, rubbing just underneath the egg before he grinned again and started to tattoo there too, writing in the same curly font _‘Fuck me hard’_ , making it all a nice little circle.

“There!” He said triumphant, patting Harry’s arse and making the boy jump again.

He quickly cancelled the sticking charm on the engorged egg and pushed it all the way in. Harry’s breath hitched and he tensed again, making the Dark Lord chuckle amused. He quickly set the tattoo gun back on the table and thrust his cock inside, forcing the giant egg deeper into Harry’s bowels and making his prize shriek in pain again.

The sight of the words _‘Fill me up’_ right about his dick as he fucked the boy roughly had him groan in his release swiftly and he pulled back out. Harry’s entire frame was shivering with his silent crying and cum leaked from his gaping hole. Voldemort grinned at the sight and scooped some up with his fingers before pushing it back into Harry.

“I’ll leave the egg with you. Have fun,” he said teasingly, patting Harry’s hole, making the young man whine.

With that, he walked back out of the room. He’d be back in an hour, and if Harry hadn’t expelled the egg by then yet, he’d fuck it back into him and plug him up before having him brought back to his room for the night. Who knew? Maybe he’d make Harry keep the egg inside him for a whole week…

.              .              .               .              .

Harry was glaring hatefully at him when he came back for another piercing three weeks later. He had been quiet lately, probably stewing or planning, as Voldemort would not believe that Harry had given up after his last punishment. No. It would take more than that to break his Horcrux’ spirit.

“Don’t be like that, Harry,” he reprimanded lightly.

He lifted Harry’s chin gently, and the young man followed the movement easily but without letting his hateful gaze leave the man before him. Voldemort ignored it and pressed the sterilized needle against Harry’s nasal septum. He barely even flinched as it was pushed through the thin bone there, but did give a whimper as the Dark Lord slid the needle back out and replaced it with a thin silver ring.

Voldemort leaned in as soon as he was done. He kept Harry in place by gripping his jaw as he tongued the new piercing. Harry whimpered and shuddered and when Voldemort leaned back away, he saw that a bright blush adorned the young 20 year old man’s cheeks and his eyes were shut tightly.

“Suck me,” Voldemort demanded calmly.

Harry’s eyes snapped open instantly and he glared at Voldemort. Still, the young man leaned down and took the Dark Lord’s already fully hardened erection in his mouth without complaint or hesitation.

.              .              .               .              .

Of course Harry’s reluctant obedience had to eventually come to an end, as all good things must. It was barely a month later that he once again tried to escape. This time by trying to seduce one of Voldemort’s Death Eaters. The man in question had been weak-willed and was quickly done away with, but it still irked Voldemort that Harry had even _tried_ that method.

Harry was currently hanging upside down from the ceiling, his legs spread so wide he almost hung in split and his nose ring tied to a ring in the ground. His hands were tied behind his back and his entire body was sweating from the exhausting and uncomfortable position.

Voldemort didn’t bother with talking this time. Harry knew why he was there after all. This was his own stupid fault for offering another person what was clearly Voldemort’s to own.

He was too angry to bother with muggle tools this time around, so Voldemort was quick to pull out his wand and send a nasty stinging hex towards Harry’s balls. His victim screamed louder than he had done in a long while. He reached an even higher pitch when the Dark Lord shot a very local Crucio at the pierced ball sack and held it for half a minute. When he broke the spell, Harry was panting loudly.

“I-I’m sorry,” Harry whispered brokenly.

_“Crucio!”_

Harry screamed again, jerking in his bonds in an attempt to curl up. This only caused a painful pull on his nose piercing, nearly ripping it off. Voldemort ended the curse before Harry could damage himself too much. Voldemort wasn’t planning on any scars on Harry just yet. Maybe once he was tired of tattoos and piercings he could start with artistic scars.

Bored of the torture, Voldemort pressed the tip of his wand against Harry’s left testicle and started on the magical tattoo. Harry screamed and trashed again, but nothing could stop from the two small words to be burned in his skin. the enchanted tattoo would always be readable, no matter if Harry was upside down or upright and no matter the reader’s native language.

Once he was done, he pressed his wand against the second testicle and repeated the action. Harry was a crying, blubbering mess by the time he was done, but for once, it didn’t satisfy Voldemort. He reached out and took the left globe in hand, which now read _‘Crush me’_ and did exactly that.

Ignoring Harry’s pained shrieks, he slapped the one that read _‘Beat me’_ and snorted at the sudden jerk Harry gave, probably causing another painful pull on his septum. He continued squeezing and hitting the young man’s testicles for a while longer before that too started to bore him.

“Next time you try something like this, I will have your dick removed,” Voldemort warned in a cold voice.  
“But I will let you keep these, as a reminder to you that you once used to be a man instead of  freak.”

Harry sobbed pathetically at that. With a sigh, Voldemort had him untied and walked out, leaving Harry alone in his room again to reflect on his actions. Maybe now he would finally learn that there was no escaping for him.

.              .              .               .              .

Harry had mellowed down after that. So much, that when Voldemort came to him two weeks later with the demand that Harry lie back and grab his knees, the boy did as he was told immediately. He hooked his arms around his knees and pulled them up, revealing his limp, pierced dick and pierced ball sack with underneath the tiny, tattooed bud. Grinning, Voldemort pulled Harry’s penis and testicles up, revealing his perineum.

“Hold these,” he ordered.

Quietly, Harry took his own genitals in hand while keeping in position and watched somewhat nervously while Voldemort lay a silver piercing next to him on the bed before grabbing a sterilized piercing needle and pressing it against the sensitive skin between Harry’s balls and arsehole. He jumped slightly and gave a soft whimper as the needle pierced his skin, but stayed still otherwise, allowing Voldemort to switch it for the piercing and cast a cleaning spell on it.

“Stay in that position,” Voldemort said when he saw Harry was about to let go of his legs again.

He put a knee on the mattress next to Harry’s hip and fished out his cock before swiftly thrusting into the waiting hole and groaning in pleasure. Piercing Harry always made him so incredibly aroused…

.              .              .               .              .

A few weeks later it was Harry’s 21st birthday. Harry had been behaving well lately and Voldemort decided to award him with something he had wanted to do with Harry for a while now. The reward part for Harry was of course that it would be completely painless… In theory.

Harry was kneeling between Voldemort’s legs, looking up at him expectantly even while he was sucking obediently on the man’s cock. The wide doe eyes focused solely on him really did something to Voldemort, but after today, he was sure it would be even better.

“Stop,” he ordered calmly.

Harry pulled off his prick with a wet ‘pop’ and sat back on his heels. He waited silently for the next command, just like Voldemort liked to see him best. He grinned and leaned forward, caressing Harry’s cheek before sliding his long fingers in that soft black hair. With his other hand, he lifted his wand towards Harry’s left eye. His grip on Harry’s hair tightened and he forced his head back.

“Keep your eyes open,” he demanded before softly pressing the tip of his wand against Harry’s eye.

Harry whimpered softly in discomfort, as the procedure didn’t hurt, but the spell luckily prevented him from blinking or closing his eyes as slowly the white in Harry’s left eye turned black.

The innocent, curious look in those impossibly green eyes had widened and Harry’s breathing sped up from nerves. Voldemort just grinned and pressed his wand against the young man’s right eye,  giving it the same treatment as the left. White became black, giving Harry and alien appearance.

Once he was done, Voldemort released Harry and shoved him, letting him fall on his back. He was grinning like a madman as he descended on the barely conscious body and latched his lips on the side of Harry’s pale throat.

“Happy birthday, my pet,” he muttered as he slowly slid his hard and aching cock in the soft, warm hole.

.              .              .               .              .

Voldemort moaned quietly as Harry took him deep in his mouth and down his throat, rubbing his tongue and all three piercings in it against the sensitive underside. Voldemort tugged on his wand, which was currently slid in five of the seven earrings on Harry’s left ear while his free hand was buried in the boy’s raven black hair. Harry moaned in reply, sending pleasuring vibrations down the Dark Lord’s cock as he started bobbing his head again, his nose ring dragging over the slick shaft as it left his mouth, adding to the many sensations.

From this position, the Dark Lord had a great view of his slave’s back and the swell of his arse, where a large plug jutted out between his pale cheeks, the left of which counted four neat black stripes next to one another and a fifth crossed through them. The winged snake breathing fire took up most of the back, with underneath, right above where Harry’s arse began, writhed a poisonous green snake underneath the silver words _‘Slytherin Whore’_. The black silk on either of his sides, starting under his arms and going down to his hips, was nicely fastened to his corset piercings. All Voldemort’s markings.

“Look at me,” Voldemort commanded his slave breathlessly between moans.

Harry’s eyes snapped open immediately at the command and glanced up through his lashes. Just one look at those bright green eyes surrounded by deep black sclera had Voldemort shudder in pleasure and he came violently inside his pet’s mouth. Eyes sliding closed again, Harry swallowed every drop of seed almost hungrily, just as he had trained him.

When he was done, Harry pulled of the softening prick and licked his lips as he refastened his master’s clothes and stood up. He was stark naked, had been since his capture. The difference between then and now, however, was that it started out as humiliation and was now a way to show off all of his beautiful decorations Voldemort had put on his body.

There were so many of them by now already, it was truly a sight to see. The golden glint of the ring in his left nipple that hung underneath the mark of the Deathly Hallows in solid black. The silver barbell in his right nipple and the small weight he’d hung on there, formed like a light blue teardrop. His ribs had been traced and coloured white to look like they were on the outside instead. Parselscript golden letters spelled the words _‘Cum Dumpster’_ on his collarbone. And on his belly was a womb inked, with inside a stark white foetus with a serpentine face and white dragon wings pressed to its back. The drawing was only interrupted by two golden bellybutton piercings, the lowest with a jade gem in it.

His cock was rock hard and dripping, just like Voldemort liked him best, with a large, golden Prince Albert hanging from the tip and a ladder of eight silver barbells went down the underside, stopping right above the black leather cock ring, which Voldemort took off only once a week, if Harry had been good and obedient at least. At the base of the permanently aroused member was the name _‘Lord Voldemort’_ proudly portrayed in blood red ink, laying claim on the sex and the rest of Harry’s body. On his balls were three Scrotal piercings, all gold with jades on them. The silver ring n Harry’s premium wasn’t currently visible, but Voldemort was still satisfied knowing it was there.

Further was Harry’s face, which had been a delight for Voldemort to pierce. Seven earrings in each ear, a thick golden nose ring, a barbell on the bridge of his nose, snakebites underneath his lower lip, three tongue piercings and two golden ones in his right eyebrow. Of course, he couldn’t forget about how he had tattooed Harry’s sclera to be a solid black, giving him something eerie, something unearthly.

A thin, black leather collar rested around his throat, more as another decoration than another claim of ownership. No one would ever doubt he was Voldemort’s with the many marks he wore on his skin. examples were the tattoos on his arms and legs of course. Like the dark green scales on his left arm, covering the appendage from shoulder to wrist. On his right upper arm was a large snake swallowing a lion, a symbolism of how Voldemort had defeated Harry, and on his lower arm were two crossed wands, one Yew and one Holly, casting respectively the Killing Curse and the Disarming Charm.

Neither of them still used those wands, as Voldemort now had the Elder Wand and Harry wasn’t allowed to handle one anymore. Their twin wands had been placed under an unbreakable glass case in the Great Hall of Hogwarts as a memory of their great battle. As a reminder to all who thought of fighting the Dark Lord what had happened to the last who dared.

Further down was the Dark Mark on Harry’s inner right thigh and the same scales on his right calve and shin as he had on his left arm. The left leg had a small Hungarian Horntail crawling up his thigh, its tail curled around his kneecap and its snout almost pressing against the cleft of his arse as if trying to reach his hole. And further down, a fluttering Snitch on the back of his calve. Then there were the tattoos on the back of his balls and around the rim of his currently filled up hole. Not that Harry was ever left empty though. Voldemort liked him stuffed.

The Dark Lord smirked as he appreciated the sight of his pet some more. Harry truly made the best decoration to every room he was in.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive any spelling errors. It's late and I haven't slept properly in over a week.


End file.
